Thirteen
by Chai Tea Latte
Summary: Thirteen - such a memorable number. My thirteenth birthday was when it all began for me. It was on that exact day that I realized I had more than friendly feelings towards my best friend, Quil Ateara. Claire/Quil. Possibly OOC.
1. Weird Habits and Seattle Air

Thirteen - such a memorable number. My thirteenth birthday was when it all began for me. It was on that exact day that I realized I had more than friendly feelings towards my best friend, Quil Ateara. The overwhelming sense of growth one feels when they turn thirteen – the beginning of teenage years – sent my mind into overdrive. I began thinking, from that day forward, thoughts that no young teenager should be thinking of yet. These thoughts were a bit too futuristic for any young person to consider too quickly, in all actuality. I promised my self that I would do everything in my power to have Quil see me in a different light – make him realize that he should be with me. I vowed that I would have him, and even if, at the end of the day he didn't feel the same, I could still say that I tried. Thoughts of rejection did not deter me – I, Claire Young, was set in my ways.

"Claire, you are quite strange, you know that, right?"

I turned my green eyes towards my best friend of six years, Aaliyah, and stared at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I've known you for six years, and not once have I seen you do something that is of normal teenager standard. For heaven's sake – you haven't even had a boyfriend and you're seventeen!"

"That's strange how?" I asked her with a hint of slight annoyance. So, I might not have a noticeable interest in boys and I may not be the typical partygoer, but how does that make me strange? Perhaps I'm just mature for my age.

"I'm just saying – you never act like a normal teenager. I'm worried that your brain isn't functioning properly."

I snorted. "My brain works just fine, thank you. I'm just working towards a goal."

Aaliyah rolled her eyes. Oh yes, she knew what that goal was; she was the only one who knew about that goal.

"I still find it strange that he hangs around you, Claire. The guy is what, twenty-five? He's so old. What's even stranger is the fact that he's always been around you, from little girl age to now. Any normal person would be screaming pedophile, even though Quil has never given me a reason to believe that he is one. I just think you should give some other guy a chance, ya' know?"

"Aaliyah, you know as well as I do that I'm not going to back down. I don't think it's even possible for me to be attracted to anyone else – that's how set I am in my ways. And, as far as I'm concerned, it's a good thing, in a way. At least I've been saved from multiple heartbreaks and possible embarrassing, or dangerous, situations."

She sighed, a clear sign that she was done trying to argue. We made our way out of the school doors and into the parking lot. The two of us let out a giggle of excitement – summer vacation was officially here.

* * *

I spotted the familiar, black Toyota Tundra sitting in the parking lot, with an ever-patient Quil leaning against the hood. I noticed, with extreme jealousy, might I add, that Quil was attracting a lot of attention, yet again. You would think that having to deal with hormone driven teenage girls staring at **my** Quil would fade into habit, but no – it got me every time. Somehow, though, Quil never noticed the scowl that would settle onto my face, not that it stayed there long.

As if on cue, his eyes met mine and he smiled at me. _God, that smile is beautiful._ I smiled at him in return.

"Aaliyah, I'll call you later, okay?"

"Sure, sure." She eyed Quil, then smirked at me.

I rolled my eyes and continued to approach Quil.

"Hey."

"Hey, Claire-bear. How was your last day of school?" He took my bag, throwing it in the back seat as I climbed into the passenger seat. I waited until he was sitting in the car.

"Alright, I guess. You know I don't work myself up over school anymore. I just go and get it over with. I'm glad it's finally summer, though." _Of course I'm glad – more time to spend with you. _

He chuckled lightly and his face went blank again. Something seemed off with him.

"Quil, you okay?"

"Hmm. Uhm, yeah, I'm alright. Just thinking, is all." He gave me a small smile and returned his focus on the road. The rest of the ride was spent in silence.

We pulled up in front of my house, where Quil sat in the truck. I turned to him expectantly.

"Aren't you coming in?"

"Not today Claire-bear. I have a few things I need to take care of, okay? I'll come by tomorrow, I promise." He let out a small sigh. There was definitely something wrong with him; I don't remember there ever being a last day of school without Quil.

"Okay. See you later, Quil." I gave him a tiny smile, obviously disappointed, grabbed my bag and headed towards my front door. I turned around to watch him drive off, but he was already out of my driveway.

* * *

I spent the next couple of hours cleaning my room, and putting away my school stuff. It was a normal end-of-school habit for me; I cleaned out everything to prepare for summer. After I was satisfied with what I got done, I ate dinner, showered and returned to my room. I laid on my bed for a while, thinking of what could be bothering Quil. I knew I would probably work myself into a panicked state if I thought about it any longer, so I opted for calling Aaliyah instead.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Aaliyah, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing really. I just finished cleaning up my room. I think I hang around you way too much – your weird habits are starting to rub off on me."

I laughed. "That's not necessarily a bad thing, Li. So, what are we going to do this summer? Maybe we should plan this out day-by-day – more spontaneity."

"That's a good idea. Hey, how about we drive down to Seattle tomorrow? I'm in the mood for some shopping, plus I heard a couple of stores are having major sales on summer clothes. New bikini, hello?"

"Sounds great. I'll call Quil and tell him not to come over." My voice saddened a bit at the mention of his name, and as always, ever-attentive Aaliyah caught on.

"Did something happen between you and Quil?"

"Well, no not really. But, there's something off with him, I'm sure of it. You know how he always spends the evening at my house when it's the last day of school?"

"Yeah, he didn't this time?"

"Right."

"Come on Claire, that doesn't mean something's wrong with him."

"That's not the only thing. All during the ride home, he didn't speak, except for asking me how my day was when I first got in the truck. Furthermore, his expression looked off too – it wasn't normal."

"Well, I'm sure whatever it is isn't serious. You work yourself up over him too much. Good thing we're going out of town tomorrow – some Seattle air might do you good. Anyway, I'll be at your house for eight, okay?"

"Yep. Night, Li."

"Night Claire."

I laid awake a couple minutes longer. I might overreact when it comes to Quil sometimes, but I couldn't help it – it was my nature. Quil has always been there for me, and I wanted to make sure that I gave him everything he needed.

I reached out for my phone from on the nightstand.

"I'm going with Aaliyah to Seattle tomorrow. Make plans for some other time, okay?" I texted the words quickly and sent it to Quil. I really loved my BlackBerry – it made life so much easier.

A few minutes later I received a text back from Quil. "Okay."

That bugged me a bit too. There was definitely something wrong. I tried not to dwell on it too much, though. I needed as much rest as I could get because tomorrow was bound to be tiring.


	2. Unanswered Questions

I awoke early the next morning, partly because I was excited to shop, but more so because the issue with Quil was still bugging me. Yes, I'm hopefully devoted to him, and yes, I care a lot about what goes on with him. Sue me.

I groaned and looked over at my alarm clock that screamed five o'clock in big, red letters. _How lovely._ I sat and stared at my ceiling for a few minutes in a trance like state, which is normal for any person who wakes up too early in the morning, I'm sure. I lazily got up out of bed, gathered my clothes and headed towards my bathroom to take a shower. You know how it is when you're awake, but barely functioning on your own? It was more like some unknown force was driving me. Maybe some coffee would benefit me.

I dressed in dark-washed, skinny jeans, a purple, v-neck t-shirt, and gold ballet flats. Purple and gold always was my favorite color combination. I trudged down the stairs of my empty house. My parents were in New York on a "business" trip_, _(_even though I'm sure it was more than that for them.) _So, I had the house to myself, and surprisingly, Quil did not force himself into my abode and demand that he stay with me during this time. This was a shocker, might I add, and it was also a little disappointing. The thought of staying in the same house as Quil _alone_ really excited me.

I headed into the kitchen where I made myself a very delicious breakfast consisting of scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and some fruit on the side, with a steaming cup of coffee not too far away. I really enjoyed cooking, so food preparation was never an issue with me. I was never too lazy to prepare myself a nice meal.

I sat at the table in silence, staring out of the kitchen window, until I noticed an object moving in the distance. My breath caught in my throat. I scrambled towards the kitchen window peering out into the early morning. I could still see something moving, and whatever it was – **it was huge**. As if sensing me, the _creature_ turned and looked at me before taking off into the forest. I don't think I can even describe what it was. It looked almost like a bear, but I don't ever recall seeing a bear that big. I stared out of the window some more, my heart beat racing a mile a minute. I nervously backed my way to the kitchen chair and slowly continued eating my breakfast. _What a way to start the morning._

I decided to watch TV for a little while, considering I still had about two hours left until Aaliyah would come for me. To my displeasure, there was nothing to watch, so I settled with VH1 and music videos. I sat staring at the TV, desperately trying to figure out something I could do to pass the time. I was not one to laze around and do nothing. _Oh! My phone._ I ran upstairs to get my phone, which I had conveniently forgotten on my nightstand. One message from Quil:

"_Be safe."_

Even when Quil is acting strange, he still manages to think about my safety. I looked at the time again: 7:15. _Great._

I looked around at my room, a center for my creativity. The walls were painted a vibrant sky blue and trimmed with white. My room was unusually large, but that could be afforded considering there were only three other inhabitants of my house, two of whom shared a room. My queen-sized bed sat in the middle of the room covered in orange pillows and sheets, along with a few teddybears. My desk sat off in one corner, perfectly molded into the crook of the wall. I loved having a large desk space, and this desk matched my needs perfectly. There was a reading chair in the other corner, a few feet away from my nightstand. I had one dresser sitting exactly in between my two windows that contained smaller articles of clothing. Exactly opposite my bed was a plasma screen TV, with a bookcase underneath it holding a few of my favorite books, DVDs, and little trinkets. On one side of the TV was a door leading to my personal bathroom, which, yet again, fits my needs perfectly. It was my dream bathroom, to be honest. On the other side of the TV was a door leading to my walk in closet, which was another part of my heaven. Pictures of my family and friends lined the walls, accompanied by a few of my art pieces.

I'm a talented individual, in all honesty. I still feel as though I can do better in most areas of my life, but Quil and Aaliyah both convinced me, on separate occasions, that I'm gifted. Drawing, photography, poetry - all of my hobbies are centered around artistic expression.

Every year I participate in an art exhibition, which gives me a chance to showcase my works. More than often, I'll have someone pull out their checkbook and offer to buy a canvas or two, which I don't object to. My drawings provide me with a small source of income, which I enjoy. My style definitely varies. I create a lot of abstract pieces, but I also love to focus on human form and portraits. I'm sure you can guess who the subject of a few of my paintings are. Photography commonly accompanies my original artworks. I love to capture the beauty of nature – I'm fascinated by the things that surround me.

My hardwood floors were perfectly clean. I'm a neat freak, in case you haven't realized yet. Every part of my room was organized, and many times my friends have commented on how cozy and inviting it is, particularly Aaliyah, who has claimed my house as her second home.

I walked over to my floor length mirror and examined the person staring back at me. Startling green eyes, long, slightly curly, brown hair, full lips, strong cheekbones, tan skin. I was not a conceited individual, but I loved my body. My womanly curves really pleased me; I know a lot of girls my age who are still as physically childlike as a twelve year old. I was slim, but in shape. My breasts were a perfect size – not too big and not too small. I had an hourglass shape, which my clothes clung to in just the right way. I tried to look at myself in a positive way, instead of scrutinizing myself. I stood in front of my mirror a little while longer until my phone began vibrating, pulling me out of whatever trance I was in. _Aaliyah._

"Hey, Li. What's up?"

"I'm outside, just so you know. I blew the horn about three times already, did you not hear me?"

"Honestly, no. I'll be right out." I hung up and grabbed my purse, stuffing my phone in there as I went.

Aaliyah was indeed sitting outside in her car as I bounded out the door. I hopped in the passenger seat and we were off for a day of shopping.

"How did you not hear me, Re? I'm sure you're not going deaf, and I'm positive my horn is audible."

"I guess I just spaced out." I laughed slightly.

She looked at me knowingly, and her lips twitched.

"So, where all do you want to hit?"

"Well, whatever stores catch my interest, but definitely PacSun, and Journeys. I wouldn't mind going to Charlotte Ruse either."

She nodded her head in agreement. I always enjoyed shopping.

Aaliyah and I spent the whole day shopping in Seattle, only stopping to get something to eat at lunch.

My phone rang during the ride back, distracting Aaliyah and I from our conversation. _Quil._

"Hey, Quil."

"Claire. Where are you?"

"Aaliyah and I are headed back to La Push now. Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to know where you were at, since I haven't heard from you all day. That's all. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Uhm, sure. Bye." Dial tone. I stared at my phone. _What the hell is wrong with him?_

I looked over at Aaliyah whose gaze kept switching between me and the road. I sighed.

"What happened now?"

"Well, he said he only called to see where I was, and he said he would talk to me later. He hung up before I finished saying the word 'bye'. Something definitely isn't right with him. I almost feel like he's trying to avoid me." That fact hurt me, probably more deeply than it should. I knew that I would have to expect some sort of pain from Quil, especially considering the fact he probably wouldn't return my more than friendly feelings, but this was just plain weird. I hadn't done anything to Quil to deserve this treatment.

Aaliyah narrowed her eyes in thought. "You think he knows how you feel about him?"

I looked out of the window. "I honestly don't know, Li. I don't recall doing anything out of the ordinary to give myself away. Is it painfully obvious that I'm in love with him?"

"Well, I guess it would be a bit different to me, but, I don't think it's that obvious. It _is_ obvious that you care about him, but I don't know how that transmits over to his manly brain."

We shared a small laugh at her implication. I tried to put the situation out of my mind as we passed the little houses on the reservation. Soon, my house came into view.

Aaliyah helped me carry my bags into the house up to my room. I would have to unpack all of that later. I heard my stomach rumble, and looked down at it, annoyed.

"Are you going home for dinner?" I asked while walking downstairs.

Aaliyah followed me and sighed. "Yes. My grandparents are coming over from the Makah reservation, so it's a must I attend. I don't know why your parents left you all alone, and I'm quite surprised someone hasn't offered to stay with you. Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm a loner, anyway, and you, of all people, know that. I'll call you tomorrow okay? Maybe if the weather's nice, we could head down to First Beach."

"That sounds nice. But, I definitely wouldn't hold my breath for the weather. Damn rain." A flicker of annoyance passed over her features and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Bye, Li."

"Bye Re."

I smirked at the resemblance of our nicknames for each other before heading inside.

Now, I have to find dinner. I opened the fridge to find that it was basically empty. I looked in the cupboards and found soup. _Soup for dinner. I really need to go to the grocery store tomorrow._ While waiting for my soup to heat up, a knock at the front door startled me.

"Coming!" I opened the door to reveal Quil, who looked a bit weary. "Hey, Quil." I murmured softly, and then turned to go back to the kitchen. Quil closed the front door and followed me into the kitchen, sitting himself down at the table.

An awkward silence filled the room while I stood with my back turned towards my visitor. I was satisfied with the heat of my soup, so I sat down and began to eat, lifting my gaze to Quil once in a while. He seemed anxious about something. His behavior was really starting to annoy me. I rested my spoon in my bowl, set my elbows on the table and rested my chin on my hands. I was going to get an explanation.

"Quil."

His eyes flickered to mine. "Yeah, Claire-bear?"

"What is wrong with you? Don't give me any excuse, because you have been acting quite weird for the past forty-eight hours, and I don't recall doing anything to you to cause you to carry on like this." I said, motioning with my hands to his still figure.

He sighed. "Do you have any plans tomorrow night?"

I rolled my eyes, and gave him a curt "No".

"There's a bonfire tomorrow, and I want you to come, okay?" He said while getting up.

"That still doesn't answer my question!"

"I know, but I'll explain it to you later. I have to go. Be safe." With that he walked out of the kitchen and out of the front door, making sure to lock it. _What. The. Hell_. I cleaned up my dishes, and headed upstairs for a shower. After I was sure I was clean, I headed to my room to proceed with putting my new items away.

_The nerve of him. He waltzes in my house, sits down and stares off into space, not even acknowledging the fact I asked him a serious question, gives me a shitty answer, and then walks back out. What the hell is wrong with him! _I racked my brain thinking of some reason for his behavior. I was quite positive that I hadn't let anything slip, and I was quite positive that I did not display any actions of intimate affection towards him. _He better have a good reason for this tomorrow, because I'm really starting to get pissed._

After fuming, and talking to myself, I flopped down on my bed, extremely tired from my day of shopping. I soon drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Brownies, Muffins, and Wolves, Oh My!

I spent most of my day lounging around the house, except during the early hours of the morning. It was extremely cold outside, so my beach trip with Aaliyah was cancelled. Furthermore, her grandparents are staying at her house for a week or so, which means she's stuck there. I did manage to go grocery shopping as soon as I thought most stores would be open and I was able to straighten up the house, and finish the laundry. So, I was yet again faced with the dilemma of having nothing to do. Ordinarily, Quil would be at my house, keeping me company, but because he's being a prick, I'm alone, once again.

After sitting on the couch for what feels like an eternity, I heaved my self up and headed to the kitchen – time for some baking. If it's one thing I'm definitely famous for, it's my baking. If I wanted to, I could probably turn into something similar to that of the witch from Hansel and Gretel, although eating children didn't particularly appeal to me. The huge gingerbread house, however, was a different story.

I decided to bake blueberry muffins, and of course, my favorite "Claire-Bear-Brownies", as named by Quil. Quil really was a sucker for my baking; for him, I would normally have to bake twice as much. I swear he has six stomachs. I mixed everything together, and set the pans in the oven. I sat at the kitchen table, determined to wait it out.

Only after I spaced out did I remember the large _creature_ that I saw outside of my window the previous morning. I'm now starting to question my sanity. Maybe I was dreaming, but it felt quite real. I continued to sit at the table, just mulling over various thoughts that passed through my mind. An ever-present image was Quil. I guess I would just have to wait and find out what the whole issue was. What if he really did know how I felt about him? Maybe he wanted to let me down easy and was just nervous about the outcome. That could be a possible explanation for his behavior. Or, maybe it was something entirely different.

A beeping noise brought me out of my trance-like state, signaling that the brownies and muffins were done. Don't ask me how, but I concocted a way for both to be done in the same amount of time. I pulled the pans out of the oven, and carefully placed each baked goody on the serving plate that was a permanent fixture on the kitchen counter. My baking proved to be beneficial to whoever needed something to eat, but either didn't have time or didn't want to make breakfast.

* * *

It was around six o'clock by the time I finished straightening up the kitchen, which meant Quil would be coming for me in thirty minutes. I headed up to my room, and took my time getting dressed. My nerves were on me – I had no idea what to expect tonight, so I was one step away from having to be thrown in a mental institution. A part of me kept saying that I should expect rejection and be prepared for it. I knew the possible outcomes of falling in love with my best friend, who was a good much older than me. I knew there was a chance that he wouldn't feel the same. **I knew that.** But, it didn't ease my worries. I don't think it's possible for someone to ever have peace of mind when they're expecting something, even if they've prepared themselves for the situation.

Quil's truck pulled up out front, and he beeped the horn. I rushed down the stairs, and headed out the front door. Once I got in the truck, an immediate air of tension hit me.

"Hey, Claire-bear". He quietly greeted me, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Hey, Quil." I mumbled, and turned my head to look out the window. There was a considerable gap in between the two of us. If someone were to evaluate the situation, they would think that we hated each other, and were being forced to drive together. This thought made me sigh, quite loudly, actually – probably more loudly than I'd intended to.

"Look, Claire, I know I have a lot of explaining to do, and I will explain everything, but I want you to promise me one thing." He looked at me pleadingly.

"And, what would that be?"

"I don't want anything to change between us. I mean, I don't us want to lose what we have, okay?"

_Oh shit. He knows. He's going to tell me he doesn't feel the same. Oh shit. _

My eyes widened and I mumbled a quick "Okay", while turning my head to continue to stare out of the window. My expression quickly changed to that of slightly depressed; I should have expected this. _You knew it was coming, Claire._

_

* * *

_

We pulled up at First Beach, and I hurried to get out of the truck, not waiting for Quil. Everyone was sitting around the bonfire, chatting aimlessly and eating. I took my place on a log, while Emily came up to me.

"Hey Claire. Do you want anything to eat? You know what happens once the boys get into the food." She softly smiled at me. "No thanks, Emily, I'm not that hungry." She stared at me a little, and nodded her head. "Okay."

Quil came and sat next to me. I moved over a little, putting more distance in between us. I glanced at him and noticed he had a pained expression on his face.

_Yeah, he definitely knows. He is definitely going to reject me and tell me that I'm too young and we can't be together. I'm going to be rejected. That's the only reason he could be acting this way. He knows._ I sat there with a blank expression on my face, mentally breaking down and trying not to go into a fit of hysteria. Only once Billy Black began speaking did I break out of my trance.

If it was one thing Billy was good at, it was telling stories. He told us all of the old Quileute legends, and the one I enjoyed the most was the one about the Third Wife. I'm a sucker for romance, and even though, at the current moment, I'm miserable, I couldn't help but sigh as he finished the story. I'm pathetic.

"Claire." I looked up and saw Quil standing over me. "Come take a walk with me."

My heart rate increased dramatically, and I was sure everyone could hear it beating through my chest. This was it. He was going to reject me now. We began walking down towards the eastern end of the beach in complete silence. I was trying desperately to control my breathing, but it was proving to be quite difficult. My condition worsened when Quil grabbed my hand and gently pulled me so that I was facing him. He looked extremely nervous, and almost afraid.

"Look, Claire, I know I have a lot of explaining to do. I just wanted you to know that I'm extremely sorry for how I've been acting lately. It's just that its been getting a lot harder to be around you and I only have so much self control." His words rushed out, and my brows knitted together in confusion. _Self-control? What was he talking about?_

"What if I told you that all of the legends you heard tonight were true?" I stared at him, not able to form an answer. "I'm a werewolf, Claire; I've been one for a while now."

My breath hitched in my throat, and my eyes widened. Quil just told me he was a werewolf, and there was no way he could be lying, because he was way too serious.

"Is…is this why you were avoiding me so much lately?" I stammered, trying to form a proper sentence.

"Not exactly. Wolves go through this thing called imprinting – it's basically the way we find our soulmates. The only thing that matters to us after we imprint is our mate. I imprinted on you when you were two; that's why I've always been around you." He paused to gauge my expression. "Lately, however, it's been hard for me to focus around you. You're getting older, and I don't think I can hold my feelings back anymore. I love you Claire."

I swear my heart stopped beating. Everything around me stopped actually. _Quil just said he loved me. Quil Ateara, the boy I thought brought me here to reject me, just told me he loved me._

I stared at him. He stared at me.

"Claire, say something please." He begged me. His eyes were full of fear.

"Why do you look so afraid?" I asked the question, immediately regretting it.

"I'm just afraid you'll run off or reject me. I mean, I totally understand if you aren't ready, or if you don't want to be with me at all. That's cool. I'll still be here for you, whenever you need me." I placed a finger on his lips. He was rambling.

"Shut up, Quil. I love you. I've loved you ever since I was thirteen. I've been dreaming about this day for the past four and a half years, and it's about damn time it came true."

With that, I pulled his face down to mines and kissed him. He wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me closer to him, deepening the kiss at the same time. At that moment, I thought my head might explode. This was the best night I've ever had. Ever.


	4. Drug Abuse and Insanity Claims

Monday morning. I sat in the middle of my bed with a very blank expression on my face, almost on the verge of assuming the fetal position and rocking back and forth. I really did not know what was going on, or more so, if what had happened last night at the bonfire was real. I remember quite clearly that Quil had told me he was a werewolf, and that he imprinted on me. Then, I remember I grew a set of balls and kissed him. After that, I remember walking back to the remnants of the bonfire to find basically everyone gone, which led to me being dropped home, where I then fell into a Quil-filled dream.

I think I'm insane. There is no possible way on Earth that werewolves exist. No way. Whatsoever. I mean sure, I dream about them being real, and I wish that supernatural things exist, but that's just what all of that is: dreams and wishes. So, I need to come up with a possible reason for this.

Option one: Quil could be on some type drug. Maybe he does shrooms, or crack. That's a really good answer – there was an article in the paper about teenagers getting more into drugs. Quil doesn't quite strike me as the drug type, though. But who knows – with what has been going on lately, it might be a really good reason. Option two: I could be insane, and I possibly just dreamed this whole thing up. Maybe it was only a dream. _No, it felt too real to be a dream._ I specifically remember the heat of Quil's body pressed against mine, and the feel of his lips. Dreaming isn't an option. Three: someone slipped me some drugs. That's possible too, but I don't know who would do that, considering I'm alone in my house, and I didn't eat or drink anything at the bonfire last night. Maybe my muffins poisoned me. _I doubt my muffins poisoned me. Stupid theory, Claire._

"I'm going freaking insane!" I screeched at no one in particular. Last night I had been extremely calm about the situation, but now I believe I'm just in shock. How should I handle my best friend telling me he's a werewolf? I have no clue, because I'm currently not doing a very good job at it.

I heard someone knocking at my door (_at seven in the morning, mind you_), so I scrambled out of bed to answer it. I opened the front door to reveal, the one and the only, Quil. I stared at him bug-eyed for a while, before he spoke, looking very uncomfortable.

"Uhm, are you going to let me in?"

I stared at him some more, but moved aside for him to enter the house. He walked into the living room, and took a seat on the couch while I went and sat opposite him on the one of the chairs.

"Claire, why are you staring at me like that?"

"Well, I'm trying to figure out which theory fits the situation."

"Theory?"

"Well, I came up with three, two of which I don't think are possible, but, I'll tell you anyway. First, you are on drugs. I considered mushrooms and crack, so if you are on drugs, feel free to tell me which one and we can work through this. I learned the drug abuse hotline number while taking AP Health last year, and I still remember it. Hopefully you're not too far in, but I mean, maybe you are. Werewolves – that's seems pretty serious to concoct. Your brain cells might be depleting, which therefore leads to you imaging things, and making false proclamations. Well, your proclamation wasn't too public, but who knows, you might have announced you were a werewolf to someone else. You know, I've seen what drugs do to people. You might not have it as bad, but that doesn't mean you don't need help."

He looked at me with a stunned expression and opened his mouth to speak. I stopped him with a hand.

"Second, someone slipped drugs into something that I ate or drank. I considered my muffins, but I don't think I would intentionally drug myself. And, third, I could be insane." This is where the rambling starts. "I mean, come on, there's no way that werewolves exist. It's not possible. It goes against the laws of the world, and everything that is. The thought of a person 'phasing' (_I used the air quotes, to further prove a point)_ into a wolf, as you call it, just does not seem possible. I mean, sure, you're huge, but I guess I can chalk that up to you abusing steroids. And, maybe you just have some temperature dysfunction – that would explain your constant hotness. But werewolves, damn Quil, that's pretty deep. So, right now, I'm really going with option one. Drugs are looking like a strong possibility here. Just remember, I'm here for you, okay? We'll get through this together."

Quil sat staring at me with his mouth slightly open. He looked at me, and then looked out the window, to only look back at me again.

"Uhm, I really don't know what to say to that."

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything. I mean, I know, it's probably a tough situation, considering I just pointed out that you have a drug problem. I know it's probably hard to come to terms with it. But, like I said, I'm here for you Quil. I'll be your support system. **We can do this**." I gave him a very serious look to hopefully prove that I meant every word I said. I felt a little better. So, Quil was on drugs, and he was high when he told me he was a werewolf, which would also mean he was high when he said he loved me. No matter. I'll deal with that realization later. Right now, I had bigger things to handle.

"Claire, I am not on drugs."

"Yes you are silly. We already established that. Maybe denial is a part of the healing process."

"Claire."

"I don't remember denial being in the book, but maybe I just forgot that piece. Maybe denial is a symptom, I could always call…"

"Claire!"

"Yes, Quil."

"I am not doing drugs, you are not insane, and no one drugged you, including yourself. What I told you last night was true. If I have to prove it to you, then I will. But, stop rambling."

I looked at him again. I narrowed my eyes, got up and attempted to pull him off of the couch.

"Where would you like me to go?"

"Outback. Now"

With that Quil got up and trudged outback, and I followed him.

"Now then, prove to me that you are a werewolf. Go on." I sat on the steps and motioned with my hands to his body.

He sighed, and then walked into the woods. "Where are you going, Quil? See, I knew you were on drugs. You can't prove it, can you? Nope. I told you…" My words were cut short as a giant, chocolate brown wolf stepped out of the spot where Quil entered the woods. _Holy shit._ The wolf slowly approached me and lowered himself to the ground, only to stare up at me. _He has the same eyes as Quil._ The wolf nudged my hand with his nose, and I continued to stare at it.

The only thing I remember after that is Quil calling my name over and over again, and darkness.


	5. Huge Ball of Sorrowful Fur

"I didn't do anything scary, Jake, I only phased - in the woods, out of her sight - walked up to her and laid down in front of her. I nudged her hand with my nose, and then she just fainted. You honestly believe I would do something to intentionally cause her to faint?"

"No, I know you would never try to harm Claire. Maybe it's just too much for her to handle right now."

I could hear the faint whispers of Jake and Quil somewhere above me. _Quil._ For some reason that name shot a spasm of fear throughout my body, causing me to shiver. _Quil was really a werewolf._

I slowly opened my eyes to see Quil staring down intently at me. As soon as he saw my eyes open, he stretched out a hand to caress my cheek. I flinched back. A flash of pain and anger flickered across his face as he retracted his hand. I took in my surroundings – I was at Emily's house; Quil must have brought me here after I fainted. I slowly got up and looked around. Everyone was gathered around me, and giving me looks of relief, all the while shooting glances of sympathy at Quil.

"What happened?" I meekly asked.

"Quil phased, came up to you, and then you fainted. He brought you here, kid. He was scared shitless, let me tell you." Jacob said lighthearted, trying to ease a bit of the tension in the room.

"Oh." I had nothing else to say really. "Can I go home now please?"

"Sure. Quil, take her home."

"No! Jake, could you take me home, please?"

I didn't look at Quil as Jake and I left Emily's house. If I did, I would have surely seen the look of sorrow and misery that showed clearly on his face.

Two weeks had passed, and I hadn't talked to Quil once since the incident. I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I just couldn't talk to him. What could I say? It was so weird for me.

I sat on my bed pondering the whole thing. I was completely miserable - I knew that for sure. I stilled loved Quil with everything I had, but I was afraid to be around him. What if he hurt me? _**Bullshit.**__ Stop right there, miss. You know as well as I do that Quil would never do anything to harm you._ But, what if he looses control? _Claire, he's been around you since you were two, and it doesn't appear that he's lost control, otherwise you would either be dead, or maimed._ That's not the point – **he's dangerous.** _That is the point. Yes he's dangerous, but he would never intentionally hurt you. Furthermore, you blind bitch, you're hurting him._

Wow. I just called myself a blind bitch. It's really sad when you're arguing with yourself. But, my other half did have a point. **I was hurting Quil.** The one thing I said I would try hard not to do, I was doing. It broke my heart in two, let me tell you. Stupid human reactions. Why couldn't I just be okay with all of this? Why couldn't I just accept it all, and love Quil in the way that I've been wanting to? It's clear that he is having a hard time staying around me and looking at me in a strictly platonic way, but I've been wishing for that for the past four years - to be able to call Quil **mine** and actually mean it in a relationship sense. Now the opportunity has presented itself and I'm avoiding him like he's the bubonic plague. _Real smooth Claire. _

I had to fix the situation. I needed to do something, because **my **Quil was hurting, and it's my fault. I scrambled out of the bed and looked for something to wear. I had to make sure I looked presentable. I settled on a pair of skinny jeans, a white three-quarter sleeved shirt, and silver ballet flats. I did my hair and makeup, grabbed my purse and headed out the door. Thankfully, it wasn't raining out. Believe it or not, I did have a driver's license, and a car too, but I never really used any of them, thanks to Quil.

I began the drive to Quil's house, listening to a mix of Boys Like Girls, Flyleaf, and Secondhand Serenade. "Your Call" came on, and I immediately thought of Quil. It's funny how that song seems like it was written for not only Quil and I, but also werewolves and their imprints in general. Eerie, really. Maybe Secondhand Serenade is in on the secret, too.

I soon pulled up to the familiar wooden house, claimed by Quil, Paul and Jared. I've been in there a few times, and trust me, it is a sight. Three male werewolves in one house can never be a good thing. I got out, walked up to the door, and mentally prepared myself before I knocked.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _Three brisk knocks to the door, and a minute later, Jared appeared.

"Hey, Claire." He said lowly. "It's about time you showed up - Quil is an absolute mess. He barely comes out of his room, and when we're on patrol with him, it's literal hell. I mean, I thought I could understand, but damn, he's like a huge ball of sorrowful fur."

"Gee, Jared, you're making me feel so much better about the situation."

He shrugged. "I'm only telling you the facts. Go fix him please."

I began my slow ascent up the stairs and stopped in front of Quil's door. _I wonder if I should knock._ Of course I should knock – he might be in there naked (not that I would mind that, though). I decided to knock. Three brisk knocks and a minute later - no answer. Another three knocks and still no answer. _Okay, Quil Ateara, you better have clothes on because I'm coming in._ I opened the door slowly and peered in the room. It was completely dark and I could barely make out the shapes of the furniture. If I didn't know any better, I would say Quil nailed his windows shut with wood.

"Quil?" I called out quietly, knowing that he would be able to hear me. I heard a shuffling sound from where I thought the bed was located.

"Claire?" I opened the door more and walked in.

"Yeah, it's me. Are you on the bed?"

"Yeah." At that moment, he sat up and turned on the bedside lamp allowing me to see his muscular figure – clad only in boxers – looking at me intently. I tried hard not to ogle and possibly jump him right then. I had bigger issues than teenage hormones that I needed to handle.

"We need to talk." I sat on the bed. "Look Quil, I am so sorry for the way I've been acting. It's just so much for me to take in, you know? Like, seriously, werewolves and you being in love with me. Wow. Not that I mind, of course, even though I might have to get used to the giant ball of fur thing more than you being in love with me. I still stand by what I said that night at the beach – I do love you Quil, and I want more than anything to be with you."

Quil stared at me and then grinned from ear to ear. He pulled me into a bear hug.

"I really didn't mean to scare you, Claire-bear."

"I know Quil. Leave it to me to overreact and faint." I laughed lightly.

He looked at me and took my face in between his huge, warm hands. "I'm glad you came to talk to me. I honestly thought you hated me." His eyes became a bit sad at that. "But, never mind that. We'll put it in the past, okay?" With that, he leaned in and kissed me on the lips, softly but full of passion. It was amazing the way my lips naturally moved with his, and quite frankly, I never wanted to kiss anyone other than him. Quil Ateara was mine and I was his. I would accept the way things were and be happy – how could I not be?


	6. Unexpected Pregnancy

A notch in my happiness has shown itself in the form of parents. Yes, my parents are back from their trip in New York. As my luck would have it, they walked in on Quil and I kissing. Needless to say, their looks were priceless. They stared at the two of us for a bit, and then it seems realization dawned on their faces. _I'm in for it now._

"So, you finally told her, Quil?" My father was the first to break the awkward silence. _Hold up – they knew about this whole thing? I refuse to believe they knew all this time and refused to tell me. They wouldn't do that, would they?_

"Hold on. You two knew about all of this?" I asked, slightly hurt and annoyed at the fact that they kept it from me for so long. My mother knew how I felt about Quil, but she said nothing – she watched me suffer and said nothing.

"Well, yes sweetie, we did. We knew from the first time it happened. Don't you think we would have wondered why a grown man spends all of his time around our daughter? They explained everything to us, and we wanted to tell you, but we figured it was Quil's job to do that, seeing how it's his secret to be told."

"But, mom, you knew my feelings and you watched me suffer in misery. Isn't that reason enough to tell me?"

"I know, sweetheart. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't. I figured everything would happen in time, and it did. You got what you wanted, right?"

I couldn't argue with that. I did get what I wanted and I was happy. I'm just annoyed at the fact I had to wait so long. That is the part that sucks the most. I sighed. She had me there.

"Yes, I have what I want. I just wish someone would of told me earlier instead of letting me sit and suffer. Anyway, how was your trip?"

My parents shared an anxious glance.

"Honey, we think you should sit down for this." I looked back and forth between the two of them, confused as hell, and reluctantly sat on the couch. Quil sat next to me, also visibly confused.

My mom spoke up first. "I'm pregnant."

I stared at her open mouthed. _Pregnant._ **Pregnant**. That means that I'll have a sibling – I won't be an only child anymore. There'll be a baby in the house.

A huge smile broke across my face as I hopped up and embraced my mother. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe it. I'm going to be a big sister! Yes!"

My mom hugged me back while laughing. "Well, Dane, that went well, don't you think?"

Dane, my father, smiled at the two of us. "Yes, it did. I was expecting some kind of temper tantrum."

I looked at him incredulously. "Dad, you can't be serious. You know I'm not like that."

"Yes, I know, but I thought you might have been opposed to the idea of having the status of 'only child' taken away from you."

"Naw, not a chance. I'm happy. I can't wait actually. Do you know when your due date is?"

"I haven't been to the doctor yet. I'm going on Wednesday."

"Cool. Make sure you tell me. I want to help, especially in decorating the baby's room." My mother nodded at me and I looked at Quil and smiled. He was watching the whole exchange with a smile on his face. "Come on Quil, lets' go to the beach." He nodded his head and got up, taking my hand in the process.

We headed outside and got in his truck, heading down to the beach. I noticed Quil kept looking at me from the corner of his eye.

I laughed. "You alright Quil?"

"Yeah, I was going to ask you that though. You keep drifting off into outer space."

"Oh, I'm fine. I'm just excited about the thought of a sibling. I mean, it is a little weird how it's been seventeen years and my parents are just deciding to have another child, but I guess that's fine."

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Do you want any children?"

A small smile crept on to my face as the image of little Quils running around popped into my mind. "Sure, I want a few – maybe three, or possibly four. What about you?"

He seemed to relax a little. "I want two or three. Four would be good to." He added the last part on quickly.

"Have any name ideas?" I was curious to see what his answer would be.

"Not really. I only just started seriously thinking about my future." He laughed and looked at me with a smile on his face.

"Quil, my dear, you're a little late on the band wagon. I've been thinking about that before any normal teenager should. I like thinking about my future – so many possibilities." I left out the fact where Quil was almost always a factor in my thoughts. A future without Quil is a dull one, indeed.

"Well, do you have any ideas, Ms. Future?"

"Well, I was thinking about Amelia for the girl, and Julian for the boy. I don't know, really. I've always said it depended on the guy I'm with. I want to have the father help in the choosing of the names, even though I'll throw out some names that I like." Again, I left out the fact where Quil was always the father of my children in my dreams. Yes, I'm hopelessly in love with him.

He looked thoughtful again. I stared at him. _My god he's beautiful._ I took in his features, even though I had them memorized. Russet colored skin, raven-black hair cropped short, hazel eyes, strong jaw, and the perfect set of lips. I knew every detail of his face. I noticed how his muscles contracted and relaxed, and how his skin stretched over the tendons in his hand. He was like a Greek god sitting next to me, the plain village girl. What a comparison.

We pulled up at First Beach while I was still taking Quil in. I only snapped out of my thoughts when Quil turned and looked at me. I stared back at his hazel eyes.

"Come on." He whispered and I slid out his side of the truck once he got out. We took off hand in hand down the beach, not speaking, content with just being in each other's presence.


	7. Hello, Senior Lady!

**A/N:** Finally! I have found a bit of interest that should carry me through for the next couple of chapters. Enjoy, favorite, review.

* * *

"So, you and Quil are official, huh?" I nodded my head in response to Aaliyah's question.

She looked at me and then smiled. "Okay, so even though I think it's a bit weird, I'm glad. It's about time! I still stand by my opinion that Quil is blinder than an old man approaching the one hundred-age mark. Like, seriously, how can anyone miss the fact that you are and always have been in love with him?"

"Uhm, Li, in case you've failed to realize, I'm pretty good at hiding my feelings. There weren't a lot of people who knew about my crush on Quil and, really and truly, you were the only one who I actually gushed about him with. It's not that hard to believe."

She pouted. "Still, I think he should have been able to pick up on something. I mean, come on, the guy picks up on everything else."

I laughed at her antics. We had a little over a week left before we went back to school. I had come up with a plan to divide my time between Quil, Li and the few other people who I liked to hang out with. It wasn't very hard, now that I think about it. Li and I had a few sleepovers, and the nights when I was the only person in my room, Quil stayed with me. Quil and I never did much during that time, of course, but it was still comforting; I quite enjoyed having my own personal space heater sleep with me nearly every night. Other than that, the summer was pretty uneventful. What could you really do in such a small town? Most of our days were spent either at the beach, at one another's house, at Emily's house or shopping in Port Angeles and Seattle.

Senior year was fast approaching, and Li and I had already gotten all that we needed for school. I was fairly excited about going back, not because of school itself, but because at the end of about six months I would be graduating highschool. That of course left the problem of college; I still hadn't really decided what I wanted to do. I didn't want to leave Quil, so it was quite possible I would be going to school somewhere extremely near by, maybe a community college, or one in Seattle.

At the current moment, Li and I were sitting outside on the porch of my house, soaking up the rays of the sun while sipping on lemonade.

"Guess what I heard! I almost totally forgot!"

I raised an eyebrow at my friend and motioned for her to continue. "I said guess, Re."

I sighed. This girl could really be difficult sometimes. "Okay, uhm, you've decided to become a drop-out?"

She rolled her eyes at me and snorted. "You are so, ugh, Claire." She laughed. "Anyway, apparently, Christina got knocked up from Jamie."

I felt my eyes widen. "What? You mean quiet-sit-alone-in-the-cafeteria-by-herself Christina and popular, cocky Jamie?"

She nodded her head. "How? Like, what the hell?"

"The rumor is he drugged her while they were at a party."

I raised another eyebrow. "Christina was at a party?"

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Everyone says she's transformed. Well, I guess that transformation goes to waste, right? But, anyway, yeah, Jamie got her knocked up so now they're trying to figure out what to do with her – her family I mean. You know they don't allow pregnant students in school. I'm assuming they'll have someone home school her or something."

"Ugh, Jamie is such a dirt bag. I'm so glad I never paid any attention to him. I bet he's laughing it up with his friends about the whole situation."

"He's getting a real kick out of it, let me tell you. I saw his group at Nae's party last week and just happened to overhear him talking about it. He's completely ruined her recently acquired reputation. I wanted to punch him right then and there."

I shook my head in disappointment. I really didn't like Jamie. He was a complete dirt bag. Silently fuming over the situation, I continued sipping on my lemonade as Li brought me up to speed on the newest gossip. This year was going to be interesting, to say the least.

* * *

The alarm clock next to my bed blared that annoying beeping sound, signaling that it was the first day of school. The week had passed by pretty quickly, and quite boringly, might I add.

I got up out of bed and puttered around my room getting dressed and making sure I had everything I needed. Instead of having Quil dropping me off, Li was coming to pick me up so we could enter the school as seniors together (she wanted it to be a special moment).

I made my way downstairs to be greeted by the smell of bacon and eggs. My mom was at the stove cooking away while my dad and Quil sat at the table. I walked up behind Quil.

"Hey babe." I kissed his cheek. "Not that I mind, but why are you here?"

He grinned at me. "I wanted to see you off on your first day back to school, since you're not going to let me give you a ride." He pouted at that.

"Aw, how sweet." My mom placed the plates on the table and we all began eating.

It wasn't long after finishing my food that I heard the familiar sound of Li's car horn. My parents had already gone back upstairs, so it was only Quil and I downstairs. I stood up and made my way to the door while he followed me. Before I could grasp the door handle, he pulled me back against his chest.

"Have a good day, okay, baby? And, if you need anything or if anyone bothers you, let me know." I laughed.

"Okay, mom." He spun me around and kissed me, leaving me breathless.

"See you later." He took off towards the back door, no doubt to phase. I headed out of the front door to Li's car. Li owned a 'gecko green metallic' Beetle. I personally love the car, and I thought it suited Li and her personality.

I got in the passenger seat and looked at Li. She looked cheery and she greeted me with a smile.

"Hello, senior lady! Ready for our first official day as 'the seniors'? I'm hoping today will be good; a good start to the school year would be nice."

I smiled. "Yeah, I hope everything goes okay today, too."

Little did I know my day wasn't going turn out the way I wanted it.


	8. What Did I Do?

After getting our schedules from the office, Li and I headed off to our lockers. I had all AP classes, and Li and I shared four of said AP classes. It was fun seeing everyone after such a long summer, so we spent a few minutes catching up with everyone else.

Somehow, we ended up learning more about the Christina and Jamie situation. Jamie did in fact drug Christina, but no one else really knew about that besides a handful of students. Even if those in administration, or even the police, were to find out, I doubt anything would be done. Christina wouldn't be returning to school, and her parents had found someone to home school her so she could graduate.

I breezed through English and American History, my first two classes, and was on my way to double period Art, when I bumped into Jamie. As my luck would have it, the halls were deserted; the class I was on my way to was located in a more secluded part of the school, so I was alone with the dumbass.

"Excuse me." I tried to get past him, but he wouldn't let me. I stood back and glared. "What do you want, Jamie?"

"Why, Claire, the answer to that question is easy. I want you." He looked me up and down and licked his lips.

"Sorry, already taken." He laughed at me and pushed me up against the lockers.

"Do you think I care? Haven't you realized I take what I want, when I want, regardless of the situation?" I rolled my eyes at him, feigning nonchalance, even though inside I was starting to panic.

"Yeah, you made that pretty obvious with Christina." He narrowed his eyes at me and moved his lips to my neck. He started to nip and suck on the skin there, and I tried my hardest to push him off. I kept squirming, but it didn't seem to faze him.

How about I share a Jamie-fact with you? Jamie is on the football team – he's the quarterback, actually – which means he's twice my size. His hands started to roam over my body and I screamed. He pinned my hands down with one of his own, while his other hand moved to cover my mouth.

"Shut up, you stupid bitch." He growled at me and pinned me against the locker with his body. His one hand continued to roam my body, and I was resisting the urge to cry. His hands started fumbling with my top and I tried with all my might to get him off of me. I tried shoving myself off of the lockers, but it didn't work. He moved his body a bit, and I took my chance: I kneed him in the groin.

Jamie doubled over in pain and I took off down the corridors, running at full speed. Tears started to stream down my face as I made my way to a more populated area of the school, and I hurriedly raced into the bathroom.

I was afraid to look at my reflection in the mirror. I knew that Jamie had left marks on my neck. What would Quil think? Oh shit, Quil. If he found out about this, he would murder Jamie, even though at the moment I didn't care if the bastard lived or died.

I passed the mirror and entered an empty stall, trying desperately to calm myself down. I cried, and sobs tore through my body. I had been sexually violated – almost raped – in my own damn school. I sat up, wiped my face and tried to even my breathing. I had to go home. I couldn't spend the rest of the day at school.

I exited the stall and made my way over to the mirror. The Claire that stared back at me made me gasp. Two faint, purple bruises had taken up residence on the left side of my neck. One of them was small, but the other one was considerably large. I took out my makeup compact and tried to cover what I could. I succeeded – the two marks were barely visible, but I knew for a fact that Quil would not miss that.

I decided to head to the nurses office. When I walked in the nurse rushed to my side.

"Hunny, what's wrong?"

"Cramps. Could I go home please?" She nodded at me and went to retrieve a slip. She signed it and I made my way to my locker to pack up what little belongings I had to take home with me that night.

I quickly made my way out of the door and started walking home. I decided to let Li know that I was going home; I sent her a quick text. She was curious as to why I was going home, and I told her I would explain later and that she shouldn't worry.

I made it home within fifteen minutes and rushed up to my room. I threw my bag down and laid on the bed. A part of me was furious that the whole incident had happened, and that I couldn't do much about it. Another part of me was shaken up over the fact that Jamie had forced himself on me. I thought about it. No doubt Jamie would try and juice up the situation. What a fucking great first day of school.

I dozed off and awoke to someone knocking on my door.

"Claire-bear, are you in there?" Quil's voice floated in through the door. Oh shit.

I mumbled a yes, positive that he could hear me. When he walked in, my back was facing him. I heard him take in a sharp breath. Even though I had stopped crying a while ago, he must of still been able to smell the salty tears.

He rushed over to my side and knelt down in front of me. "Claire, what's wrong? What happened?" I stared at him and sat up. I closed my eyes and turned my head so he could see my neck.

"Claire, what is that on your neck?" I looked at him again. He looked extremely hurt.

"I was walking to Art today and a guy pushed me up against the lockers." I started to sob again at that point. "He started kissing on my neck and he left those marks. Quil, his hands were on my body. I couldn't even do anything! And…and, he wouldn't stop."

Quil started to shake. "What is his name, Claire?" He asked the question through clenched teeth.

I shook my head. "Claire, who the fuck is he?" His voice started to rise and Jake and Embry came through my door.

I looked at Quil and whispered, "Jamie. Jamie Anderson." Quil didn't waste any time. He was out of my bedroom and out of the front door before I could stop him.

"You guys have to stop him! He's going to kill him!" Embry and Jake ran after their friend, not bothering to ask questions.

I laid back on my bed and tears started to roll down my face again. What did I do to deserve this?


	9. He's Unconscious

**A/N: **This chapter is going to be set in Quil's point of view. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Jake, Embry and I were working on a car when I got a text from Aaliyah, Claire's best friend.

'Check on Claire. She went home early and I don't know why'. I texted her back telling her I was heading over to Claire's now.

"Hey guys, I'm going over to Claire's real quick. Her friend said she went home early and I want to make sure she's okay."

"Sure, sure. We'll come with you." Jake grabbed his keys, and Embry and I followed him to the Rabbit. Claire's house wasn't far from the garage, so we made it there pretty fast. I walked up to her front door and got the key from under the mat.

I didn't hear anything when I entered the house, but I made my way up to Claire's bedroom. I stopped at her door, which was closed.

"Claire-bear, are you in there?" I didn't want to just walk in. I heard her mumble a 'yes', which put me on alert. As soon as I entered the room, the smell of salt hit my nose – a sign that she had been crying. I rushed over to her side and knelt down by the bed.

"Claire, what's wrong? What happened?" I was starting to panic. She stared at me and then sat up. Closing her eyes, she turned her head and I got a good look at the two bruises that were on her neck. Hickies. I didn't even know what to think. I didn't want to jump to conclusions. I had to make sure.

"Claire, what is that on your neck?" She looked at me and I saw my reflection in her eyes; I looked heartbroken.

"I was walking to Art today and a guy pushed me up against the lockers." She started to sob at that point. "He started kissing on my neck and he left those marks. Quil, his hands were on my body. I couldn't even do anything! And…and, he wouldn't stop."

I started to shake. Some son of a bitch touched **my** Claire. "What is his name, Claire?" I asked through clenched teeth - I was going to kill whoever it was.

She shook her head at me – she didn't want to say anything. I couldn't help it – my anger was starting to get the better of me. "Claire, who the fuck is he?" My voice started to rise, and Jake and Embry came into Claire's room.

She looked at me again, and whispered, "Jamie. Jamie Anderson." I rushed out of the room and out of the front door. This bastard had better hope I don't find him. I took off my clothes and tied my shorts to my leg. If it weren't for the fact that I needed to be in human form to deal with him, I wouldn't have even bothered with my clothes. I phased and took off through the woods towards Claire's school.

A moment later, I could feel Embry and Jake's presence as they phased.

Jake was the first to speak. "Dude, what's going on?" I didn't answer, but instead replayed what had just happened. I heard the two of them growl.

Claire's school came into view and the three of us phased. It was lunchtime, which proved to be perfect for us. I spotted Aaliyah sitting at one of the benches and made my way over to her. She looked surprised to see me.

"Quil, what are you doing here?"

I didn't respond to her question, but asked her one of my own instead. "Who is Jamie Anderson?"

She rolled her eyes. "Some dirt bag. He's the quarterback of the football team. Why?"

"Come with me for a moment." I led her over to a more secluded area and told her what had happened, all the while trying to control the tremors that were shaking my body.

"That bitch! This way. I think he's in the cafeteria." She stormed off in the direction of the doors leading inside the school.

She led us to the cafeteria and slammed the doors open. All eyes turned to look at us, and quite a few people looked scared. Aaliyah led us over to table occupied by what I assumed was the 'popular' crowd. She stopped in front of the table and pointed to a guy with cropped blond hair.

"That's him." She sneered. "Jamie Anderson."

I narrowed my eyes at him and walked over to him. I picked him up by his neck and led him back out the doors, outside.

"Hey, what do you think you're fucking doing? Put me down!" I knew a crowd was starting to form, but I didn't care. I took him a little into the woods and pinned him against a tree. I was trying to figure out how to handle the situation, when all I really wanted to do was rip his head off. My body started to shake.

"Who the hell are you?" He sounded scared.

"How about you ask Claire who I am." His eyes widened and I growled at him. I started to punch him, not caring what happened to his damn face. I just kept punching. "Keep your fucking hands off of her! Do you hear me?" He whimpered. His face was bloody and his nose was definitely broken. I hit him close to the mouth and his lip split open, leaving more blood on my hands.

By that time, more people had come out to watch and I could see some of the administration coming over. His head dropped to the side, a sign that he was out, and I let his body crumple to the ground; I was tempted to continue punching him but Jake held me back.

"He's unconscious."

"What is going on here?" I turned to look at whom the voice had come from. Good, Principal James. "Quil, Jake, Embry?" He looked at the body on the floor. "Care to explain yourselves?" All of the teachers were starting to clear the students away, and two of the male teachers took Jamie and started carrying him back to the school.

Embry filled him in on the details – I was still fuming. I started pacing. A tremor shook my body. Punching him unconscious didn't do much good.

"Quil, is this true?" I took a breath.

"Yes, Mr. James. Aaliyah, Claire's best friend, sent me a text and told me to go and check on Claire because she went home early and she didn't know why. I went there and found her on her bed and she had been crying. I asked her what had happened and she showed me two bruises on her neck from where that bitch had been sucking on her neck. She told me what he did to her." I let out a growl again.

Mr. James knew about us being werewolves, because he once was one. "Principal James, Claire is Quil's imprint. You know how it is."

He nodded his head. "Does Claire plan on coming to school tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure."

"Try and get her to come in so we can sort this out. But, boys, next time please refrain from coming onto school property. I understand that you wanted to take care of the situation, but if something like this ever happens again, leave it for a time when the person isn't on school campus."

"Yes sir." By this time I had started pacing again. After Principal James left, the three of us took back off into the woods and phased.

"Jake, Embry, go back to Claire's house please. Let her know I need to cool off."

"Sure thing, man." The two of them started running in the direction of Claire's house and I went a different direction. I was still pissed and I needed a run to clear my head. The only thing I could think about was Claire. Her tear-stained face. The marks on her neck. The look in her eyes when she was telling me what had happened. I almost turned around and went back to the school for that bastard.


	10. No One Stole Your Bone, Rover

**A/N: **So, this chapter is really short. I've been lazing around lately, dreading school and not wanting to do much but practice my bum skills. Either way, hope you like it.

* * *

Quil had been gone for an hour and twelve minutes. I was worried, not about Jamie, but about Quil. I didn't want him to have a run in with the cops.

My tears had dried and I managed to calm myself down with the thoughts of Jamie having his face pummeled by Quil's huge hands. I was thankful that the situation didn't escalate any further than it did. Something much worse could have occurred, but it didn't.

I heard a noise downstairs and it sounded as though someone was coming up the stairs. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." The door opened to reveal Jake staring at me with a look between sympathy and possession, an emotion that a brother would hold for his sister.

"Quil said to tell you he went for a run to calm down." I nodded my head.

"What did you guys do to him?"

Jake's eyes hardened. "Don't worry. Jamie will probably loose his popularity with his face looking like that."

"Did you assist?"

"Nope. It was all Quil's doing." I nodded my head in satisfaction. If that's the case then Jamie got it good. Jake and Embry may be possessive of me in a brotherly fashion, but Quil's possession reaches a whole new level.

"Will you be okay if we go? Or, do you want us to stay here with you?"

"Nah, it's okay. You guys can go. I've calmed down enough." I gave him a small smile, which he returned before closing my door. I listened to his footsteps and eventually, the front door closing behind him.

I decided that I must look like a wreck, so I headed to the bathroom to take a shower. I relaxed as the water ran down my body, easing the tension in my muscles. I got out before I turned into a prune and took my time putting on my bra and underwear. I didn't look too bad, considering how much I cried.

I opened my door and walked into my room, only to discover Quil sitting on my bed looking at me. My eyes widened and I just stood staring at him. His expression wasn't what I expected, however. Normally, Quil would be super embarrassed and turn his head away, all the while urging me to put on clothes. This time, however, Quil let his eyes roam over my body.

"Come here." Quil's voice was husky and just low enough for me to hear. I felt my eyes widen even more. I did as he asked, though, and made my way over to him, stopping directly in front of his still form. His two warm hands latched themselves onto my waist and Quil gazed into my eyes. Even with him sitting on my bed, our faces were inches apart – he was just that tall. He pulled me closer to him and placed me on his lap, letting out a deep sigh.

"What's wrong?" I trailed my fingers across the side of Quil's face.

"Nothing." He buried his head in the crook of my neck and inhaled. If it weren't for the seriousness of the moment, I would have made a crack about him sniffing me like a dog.

"Quil. Don't give me that." I pulled away and held his face in between my two hands. "Tell me what's wrong. You don't normally go around sighing for no reason."

He sighed again. "Just thinking about today." I saw a fleck of anger spark in his eyes. "I wish I could be around you all the time so you're protected. I feel like I've failed you somehow."

"Quil!" I blew an exasperated breath through my nose. "Do not beat yourself up over this! It's not your fault and it's not mine either." He cast his eyes downward. "As much as you may want to, you're not going to be able to be with me all the time." I pulled his face up so he was looking at me. "I'm okay. If you want, I can go take self-defense classes. Or, maybe Jake and Paul could give me a few lessons. Please baby, don't get all sad and depressed about this." I kissed him on the lips. "Okay?"

He sighed again and I narrowed my eyes. "Okay." Finally, I got a small smile from him.

"There we go. I would much rather see you smiling than sulking around like a dog with his tail in between his legs. No one stole your bone, Rover." That comment earned a playful glare in my direction, and it was only then did I remember I was sitting in his lap half naked.

I cleared my throat. "Uhm, Quil. Do you realize I'm currently half naked and sitting in your lap?" I saw his eyebrows knit together in confusion and he looked down. His eyes quickly darted back up to my face and I saw a light tinge of pink spread across his cheeks. His grip on me loosened and he lightly lifted me off of his lap.

"Uhm, I think you should put some clothes on."

"Aww, do I have to? Wouldn't you rather look at me like this?" I titled my head to the side and stared at him. Boy did he look uncomfortable. He scratched the back of his neck and looked anywhere but me.

"Claire, put some clothes on please." I huffed and shuffled over to my closet. Just when I thought Quil had given in. Some things never change, do they?


End file.
